supporttalefandomcom-20200216-history
SupportTale Undyne
(This is an official story from an AU called SupportTale, but this page specifically explains everything about SupportTale Undyne.) Story As a child, Undyne always wanted to be the leader of the Royal Guard. At the age of 10, Undyne went to the Throne Room and asked Asgore for permission to train with him. The first practice didn't go as well since Undyne barley landed a single hit on Asgore. After a few training sessions, Undyne grew faster, stronger, and more determined than before. She managed to land a hit on Asgore as best as she could, and Asgore was proud of her. Now, until the age of 16, she was promoted as leader of the Royal Guard and every member obeyed her commands. Years after that however, during the attack in the underground, she obtained the soul of "Justice", making her more stronger than before. She took down the attacker with the rest of the monsters as she declined Asgore command to hand him back her Justice soul. Days after that, she was under Asgores command by the Monster Manipulater as she was ordered to kill any human she comes in contact with. Personality Undyne can be nice in general, but she's mostly very confident and focused on any task she does. But when it comes to being in contact with a human while under Asgores control, she goes into a state where she immediately starts to battle the human for their soul. Appearance Undynes wears gray battle armor, her skin is also blue (Just like Undertale Undyne). Theres yellow lines on her armor, on the neck, on her shoulders, underneath the chest area, and two of them on the waist area. Relationships Toriel: Undyne didn't really know Toriel until the attack of the underground, but she thinks of her as a good friend. Papyrus: Papyrus is a friend and like a student to Undyne since she trains him to be more stronger. Sans: Undyne is cool with Sans, especially since he doesn't make jokes a lot. Alphys: Lets just say these two may or may not have a crush on each other. Mettaton: After hearing from Alphys that she made a robot named Mettaton, Undyne thought it would turn weird, but since Mettaton is a combat robot, him and Undyne are such good friends. Asgore: Even though Undyne may be powerful, and the leader of the Royal Guard, she still has to obey Asgore, even without the Monster Manipulator, that is if she could break free of the control. Stats ATK: 180 DEF: 260 HP: 6,000 Abilities/Powers Spear Manipulation Undyne can create and manipulate spears to her will, this is her main form of attack. These spears are strong enough to break through any type of barrier or shield. Determination Undyne grows her own Determination in battle, making her survive longer in fights. She could also heal her wounds. Hyperspeed Undyne can move or run fast as if she teleported. Soul Link This lets Undyne use the effect of any of the 7 human souls. But this is temporary. Yellow Mastery This is the most powerful version of a yellow spear, if it hits someone, it can do really heavy damage. Soul Assist Undyne can fire yellow bullets from the tip of her spear like a rapid fire weapon. These bullets are very fast and strong in terms of damage. The Power of a Heroine By using the power of her Determination, she can transform into a more powerful being, but she must have low HP to activate this form, to be specific, her Undying form. (The appearance of this form is the background). Stats when "The Power of a Heroine" is used ATK: 700,000 DEF: 700,000 HP: 1,000,000 Abilities/Powers gained when "The Power of a Heroine" is used Eye flash By looking at her opponent, her eye will suddenly flash, causing her opponent to be paralyzed so they wont be able to move any parts of their body or use their magic, but this is only temporary. Shockwave Slash By slashing with her spear, she can create a powerful shockwave that is summoned from her spear and it fires straight at her opponent. This deals major damage. Spear Tip Undyne can use the tip of her spear to absorb any type of blast attack. This boosts her strength greatly of her attacks. Soul Assist 2: This is an upgraded version from the first Soul Assist. This allows Undyne shoot yellow bullets from the tip of her spear, she could also surround herself with yellow magic, when this happens, anything hitting her in this state fades to dust, but this effect is temporary. Blast Of Determination By using her Determination, she could fire a powerful, and huge blast straight towards the opponent. This deals a HUGE amount of damage. Other Facts * Undyne's crush is classified information * Undyne is one of the strongest monsters in the underground, but not the most strongest. * Undyne sometimes likes giving out orders.